Various types of construction of card-flat bars and various methods for fastening clothing strips to these card-flat bars are known from the prior art. The card-flat bars used currently on cards as revolving card flats are preferably equipped with flexible clothings. These clothings have a base or foundation built up from a plurality of fabric layers. The base holds small wire hooks which form the actual clothing elements. The clothings are manufactured in the form of strips. The strips correspond in length and width to the card-flat bars. These clothing strips are usually fastened to both longitudinal sides of the card-flat bar by fastening means in the form of clips or clamps. The clothing strip in this case lies on the underside of the card-flat foot. This bearing face of the card-flat foot has to satisfy high quality requirements in terms of its shape and dimensions. So that the required dimensional and positional tolerances for the bearing face can be fulfilled, the bearing face is normally covered with a compensating layer before the clothing strip is attached, or alternatively a mechanical machining of the bearing face may also take place.
SU 659 651 discloses a device for detaching a clothing strip from a card-flat bar (card flats clothing stripper). In this case, a knife is introduced between the clothing strip and the bearing face on the card-flat foot. The knife is drawn along the length of the card-flat bar and cuts or tears out the clothing strip between the lateral clips.
The operation is comparable to a peeling operation. Since the necessary forces for peeling out the clothing strip are high, when knives of this type are used manually, there is a high probability of the card-flat bar being damaged, whether by the card-flat bar being twisted or by the bearing face on the card-flat foot being impaired.
Similar designs of knives are also employed on card-flat detaching machines. The card-flat bars are tension-mounted in the machines, with the result that a twisting of the card-flat bar as a result of the detaching operation can be largely prevented. The disadvantage remains, however, that the bearing face on the card-flat foot is damaged by the knife. That part of the card-flat foot to which the clips are fastened may also be affected by the action of the force.